Love That Will Last
by A Seamless Getaway
Summary: They hadn't talked in three years. Not since that date just after Inception. Now they may have another shot at a relationship. If Ariadne can stand to stay in the same room for Arthur to explain...


**Merry Christmas! So this little story came to me tonight as I sat listening to Renee Olstead's "A Love That Will Last". I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inception, in any way. I also do not own "A Love That Will Last"**

**Love that Will Last**

This had been the most romantic night in her entire life. In fact, if she hadn't know it was reality from the comforting weight of the bishop, which she had checked exactly eight times since she had arrived, she would have thought that she was being infiltrated. As it was, she was with the most perfect man ever created; she felt like she was actually in a scripted movie scene. Her tailored black taffeta dress swayed to the music; the other couples around her were nonexistent in her mind. For once, her brain was not swimming with new ideas or questions. It was centered on her date. On the feelings being generated between them. There was not a lot she was sure of. The only thing she could agree on was that she never wanted the night to end.

xxxInceptionxxx

"There's a New Year's Eve Ball…on Wednesday. Do you want to go?"

She had been in the middle of designing a bridge for a company in Germany; the first real project she had accomplished since her prestigious degree from Paris (top of the class, not that she was bragging…) and it felt good. It felt better than she expected. Doing something that would actually be made, seen, used by thousands of real people made something swell inside of herself that she thought she had lost months ago. She was glad for once that she had turned down Arthur's proposal for a mission in Budapest the year before. If she hadn't, she would be hiding in an underground bunker in Nigeria right now.

Instead, she was in a posh architectural firm situated in Paris. And the man that had startled her from her work and was now talking to her was named Jeremy. He was the new guy at the firm; a thin boy—man, with a strong, slightly stubbly jaw and piercing green eyes, black hair perfectly in place and a beaming smile directed at her. If she turned him down like her mind screamed for her to do, she would undoubtedly hear many conversations about this during lunch. Not to mention the bitching she would have to put up with from her sister, Antigone, living in Switzerland.

"Ok," she replied.

As soon as the words had tumbled from her lips, she felt herself freeze. She had had no intention of accepting his offer. However, now that she had, she couldn't refuse. The innocent blush that painted her cheeks only solidified her answer. Jeremy beamed.

"Great! Here's my number…we should get dinner." He had smiled, exchanged phone numbers, and gone off toward his desk, shaking his friends hand in a post question celebration, before turning back to his computer to finish a blueprint for some other company. Now her thoughts were swimming. She hadn't had a date since her senior year in college, when Arthur had taken her to dinner. But when he had dropped her off, without the offer of a second date, a kiss, or a promise to call she had become discouraged. And when he never called, she had moved on with her life, the occasional conversation with Cobb to check up on the children her only connection to the world she had left behind not that long ago. Except for the offer from Arthur last year, she hadn't talked to him in three years. And Eames had dropped off the map, and she had never been able to contact him. Yusuf had been killed in the upheaval in Africa, and Saito had all but wiped his hands of her, although his name occasionally floated into the office, leaving her mind swirling and her body shaking in adrenaline.

She had no reason to feel the guilt that she was. She had not promised herself to anybody. She had not had any relationship with anyone for a long time. But inside, something felt off to her. Something she could not shake off, even when she had gone out for a long, celebratory lunch with her girlfriends. The wine had only made her feel worse; the dry, cold wind had only sobered her. Jeremy's smile and occasional glances and blushes only made her want to flee.

When she had gotten out from work, she had left quickly, promising to call Jeremy when tomorrow night, and thanking whoever controlled the universe that it was a Friday, and that she had off.

xxxInceptionxxx

"Shut the fuck up."

"Seriously! That's all you can say to me?"

"Um…let me think. YES. You haven't dated in years. This is huge Ariadne!" Antigone's voice had grown in octaves since she had called, and for the sake of her neighbors she had taken her cellphone off of speaker.

"Is it? Somehow this doesn't seem right." She began to chew her bottom lip again, and proceeded to pour herself some very strong scotch.

"What could feel wrong about this? I met him before, remember at your party. He was hot. Bet he still is." The tiny, high pitched voice of three year old Heracles was heard in the background, followed by Stephan, Ariadne's brother in law, and Antigone's husband of four years.

She shrugged, "He's not bad on the eyes."

"You are not backing out of this! Do I have to take the day off and take the train into Paris? I will. Europe is a small place baby sister; you can't get out of my clutches even if you had a desire to."

"_What's wrong dear?"_ The muffled voice of Stephan was heard, followed by:

"_Ariadne has finally gotten her shit together and accepted an offer to a New Year's Ball."_

"Um…hello?" She rolled her eyes. People who talked to others while on the phone greatly annoyed her.

"Yes, yes I'm still here. Now, are you going to make me take the first train out of Switzerland or will you grow up, get a pair, and go out on a limb with a little faith?"

She sighed. She didn't want to. But the thought of her overly energetic, slightly taller older sister made her push her real feelings aside.

"It's worth a shot"

The phrase instantly brought up memories she had been suppressing of Arthur. His actions in the second level, followed by their awkward, heartbreaking try at a first date made her frown, and cast a shadow on the one person she had felt was a Greek god. She didn't even know she had said the word until she heard the unsuppressed squeal.

"Yes."

xxxInceptionxxx

The call startled her. She had been sketching the view from her balcony which overlooked another classical piece of French architecture, the leafless trees around her, and the people scurrying below. The caller ID was unknown, and because she didn't readily hand out her number, she was wary of the call. But, after the fifth ring, she answered, trying not to sound flustered or annoyed.

"Ariadne?"

It was Jeremy. She had forgotten to call, and so he was. He had done what Arthur had not, could not, in-fact. Arthur had been too cautious and afraid, too timid and gentlemanly. She needed someone who wasn't afraid to take charge of her. Someone who wasn't afraid that she may get broken with every step she took.

The smile that spread across her face was genuine, and not something to disguise her voice. "Jeremy. I forgot to call, didn't I?"

He chuckled, a deep, sexy sound that made her heart quicken. "You did, but that's fine. You have a life, I expected as much."

She smiled. "Are you sure about that?"

He laughed this time, and she realized that she was successfully flirting. She hoped she could keep it up, even as she gave a small, flirty laugh. Another cheesy grin spread across her face. Her palms were sweaty. Did she actually like him?

"Listen, I was just wondering if you wanted to go and get some dinner? Get to know each other before the party. That way, we'll get the whole awkwardness out of the way so we can enjoy ourselves."

She froze. She didn't know if she was ready for this. Maybe she should have forced Antigone to bring Stephan and Heracles up. She would have been holding a knife to her, at the first sign of a stutter.

"Please? I know this great little place. Nothing fancy, just somewhere where we can go, relax, and eat some really great food. What do you say? Make a guy the luckiest person in the world?"

He was good. "Sure. I'd like that."

She could almost hear the smile, although she could definitely hear the breath of relief that swooped over the receiver.

"Shall I pick you up at seven?"

"It's always seven." She found herself saying. To her surprise, he laughed.

"You're right." He laughed, "how about eight?"

INCEPTION

The restaurant was a cozy, rowdy Caribbean style eatery, with an authentic reggae band tucked into a corner near the restrooms. Their seats had been reserved, and she liked the fact that he had anticipated her agreeing to come. It made her feel desired, and to an extent, wanted. Sipping her margarita had made her more relaxed than she thought she could ever be on a first date, and their mutually led conversations brought up unexpected, yet well received similarities in each other. This was better than she had ever thought it could be.

As it turned out, Jeremy loved the outdoors, as well as animals. He loved to paint, to sculpt, to swim, and to explore. And, he liked fires, smores, and cheesy romance novels. All of which she also enjoyed doing, although the last had been her secret obsession ever since she had taken a notice to attractive boys.

They were in the middle of their conversation, and everything was going great. A tray of jerk chicken and spareribs dripping sauce sat between them, their margaritas both full and delicious. She could do this. The fear of going to the ball with him had long since dissipated. She was happy. Until she thought she saw the suave man she had been unconsciously holding onto enter the eatery. The room was too dark; her eyes became focused on him, as Jeremy took a break to eat some of their spiced chicken. She pleaded silently with the man to turn, even for a second so that she could catch a glimpse of his face. All she needed to see really were the man's cheekbones. She had studied Arthur's more times than she was comfortable saying during her work in the warehouse, and she would know him anywhere by their sharp, dignified curve.

He did turn, just before taking a seat with another man at a table in the opposite corner. There was a stain on his white shirt, and his cheekbones were too soft. It wasn't him. But the anticipation of seeing Arthur had scared her and for the rest of the dinner and subsequent stroll through the park toward her flat left her mind scurrying for answers. It was only when Jeremy kissed her cheek on the stoop; the doorman's back turned to them for privacy and respect that she was brought back to reality.

"I enjoyed the evening Ariadne. Thank you for going out to dinner with me."

She smiled. "I really had fun. You do a great job setting up dates." She smiled, and brought her gaze down to his shoes.

He laughed, an edge of nervousness engraved in it. "Thank you. You look beautiful. And you were a perfect date."

She smiled. "You didn't do so bad yourself."

He beamed. "Good enough for you to still want to go to the ball with me on Sunday?"

She put a finger to her chin, pretending to think about it. "I think so." She beamed, and he reciprocated it.

"I had a great time, thank you again."

"You're welcome, Ariadne. Can I call you tomorrow morning?"

She smiled. "Of course." Her hand was on the handle, and Jeremy was on the first step.

"Goodbye." He said slowly. It sounded like he didn't want this to end, and she could honestly say that she felt the same.

"Jeremy." She called. As he turned, she threw herself into him, and kissed him on the lips, her right leg lifting slightly from the cold concrete. When they pulled away, he had a goofy grin, waving slightly before walking down the rest of the stairs.

"I'm calling tonight!"

She waited till he had hailed a cab and had safely been taken away. And then she turned her back and went inside, her fingers tracing her lips, where she could still feel him, unaware of the Porsche speeding away.

xxxInceptionxxx

The bunker was dirty, and confining. Although he had tried to be positive about the experience, he had given up reluctantly after three months. The television and wireless didn't assuage him of his anguish and boredom. His time with Eames, while serving to strengthen their friendship, also caused major problems and at times made the time unbearable.

The only things that made him feel any better were the mutual suffering of himself and Cobb, who hadn't seen his children in three months—the longest since his departure from the Paris International Airport three years ago. That, and the mental images of Ariadne. The fantasies of a life with her, which swam behind his eyes during the most droll times.

The one phone was a dirty cream color which had turned into a feint, rotten yellow. The cord led up and into the concrete ceiling, where it snaked its way, buried under the ground for more than a mile until it could reach the telephone pole.

Life couldn't get any worse. Eames was drunk.

"Artie, you know, whatever happened between you and dear Ariadne?"

He shrugged. He had no desire to bring up his only chance, which he had spectacularly blown. He caught Cobb leaning closer, and he swallowed hard, his face burning with embarrassment.

"You went on that date with her, right after our successful Inception, and then you never called her again darling."

He shrugged. "Can we change the subject?"

Eames continued on without a pause, seeming to have missed his transition statement. "She had a nice ass, didn' she Cobb?"

When Cobb nodded, he glared at him, anger coursing through his veins. However, Cobb held up an empty shot glass. "I've had more than I should…I should shuddup. But Arthur, I'm a man. And damn, she had an ass that made me stand up straighter than I have in years." He swung his glass through the air in a wobbly line, his face screwing up. "Years." He nodded, and then winked, "if you know what I mean." He was grabbing his crotch and giving it a shake. Eames began to roar with laughter beside him. Arthurs face burned brighter, and he gritted his teeth.

Cobb's face became green, and he turned. "Uh oh." He ran off toward the bathroom, the sound of retching being heard seconds later. Eames returned to his laughing, falling off the couch, though he made no motion to attempt his previous position.

Sighing, he turned and left the room, slamming his door to shut off the sounds of Cobb throwing up and Eames rolling on the ground in a fit of apparent insanity. Glancing around, his eyes fell to his extensive book collection. He had read all fifty-two books in the room, half of which had been recommended to him by Ariadne herself during their first mission together.

Shaking his head, he randomly grabbed on and returned to his bed, but try as he might, he couldn't read. He had been so stupid, to throw Ariadne away, to not give their relationship a chance. He had been a coward, afraid to turn into the shell that Cobb had without looking at the hard facts; Cobb had always been a dreaming fanatic—one who pushed the boundaries in brilliant, albeit stupid ways. He was a risk taker, someone who intoxicated those around him. He couldn't intoxicate people in that way. Couldn't make them work harder just by being around them. He was too different. Their relationship would have been different.

Instead of being locked up in this bunker, he could be sitting by the fire with Ariadne. They could be married, or engaged, or steady. They could have a sprawling apartment, a dog. They could have been happy.

The phone rang.

xxxInceptionxxx

The Ball was being held in hotel that she could not for the life of her pronounce. She was glad that Jeremy was there, because as soon as she stepped foot inside the elegant ballroom, her mind turned to mush. The room was huge, with a polished, white marble floor and dark mahogany panels intricately carved on the first half of the walls. The emerald silk on the remaining spaces of the wall accentuated the white marble of the floor, and complemented the room. Mirrors were strategically placed on the walls, and though they hung heavily, they created the feeling that the room was infinitely bigger. The polished ebony marble pillars situated around the room were decorated with garlands; with shimmering white lights wrapped in their branches and twinkling baubles of every color hanging down, swaying softly in the air.

Around the floor, elegantly dressed men and women chatted or talked, while waiters in suits walked around, holding trays of hor dourves and champagne in crystal glasses. She felt slightly underdressed in her black taffeta party dress, yet the comforting, warm hand of Jeremy dressed in his tuxedo made her feel more than beautiful as she strode into the room, walking carefully in her high heeled shoes. With so many people in the room, she doubted she would know if there was anyone she knew here. Somehow, she didn't care.

"I'll go and get us drinks, shall I?"

She nodded. "Don't be too long."

"For you? Never." He gave a dashing smile and then retreated into the crowd, searching out a waiter he had just glimpsed moving around a crowded corner adjacent to them.

She spent her first few minutes gazing at the pillars. She had always liked pillars, although for some unknown reason she could never seem to get them right. She would try to sketch these; the way they started out thin, slightly grew thicker, and then slimmed as it reached the ceiling. She took note of the gold around the top, which brought it all together. It was beautiful, even if the others around her could not see it. Its beauty wasn't flashy. It was subtle. She imagined it was like herself.

There was a tap on her shoulder.

xxxInceptionxxx

She looked beautiful, even if she was by herself. And even though he had seen a hundred women more extravagantly dressed than she, he couldn't help but think that she was more beautiful than all of them. As she spun, her eyes became wide, and he smiled at her, hope building that she was not angry at him for what he had done to her.

Nope.

She was pissed. Her eyes narrowed quickly, and she glanced round the room quickly, looking for something that he couldn't discern. When she couldn't find it, she started to stalk off toward the heavy doors, unaware of the few people looking in their direction.

He couldn't let her go. Not again. He had been stupid, childish before. Now he was going to be a grown man. He would throw off his uncertainties and fear and he would try for a relationship with the only girl that had ever made him feel this way.

"Ariadne…" he trailed off, his eyes pleading with her, his hand firm and yet not too strong on her wrist. Her name felt good to say. He realized he hadn't said it aloud, not since the date. And that had been three years.

"What? You just come in here expecting to jump into your arms? Do you think I'm so weak or so forgiving? I am not some dishrag you can pick up and throw whenever you desire."

"Ariadne! Please! Listen to me. Please?"

He could tell that she was thinking it over, weighing the positives and negatives of the situation. All the while she searched the crowd, still looking for something. Or someone. Had Ariadne come with a date? If she had, he would be respectful and bow out tonight. That did not mean that he would no longer fight for her. She made his life so much brighter than it ever had been before. She was his sun.

"Please?"

With a final sweep of the crowd, Ariadne turned to him, a look of resolution on her face.

"Ok Arthur. Talk."

His breath came in quick pants. Although he was sophisticated, he was not as confident as he was in the dream, not as smooth. "Not here." At her angry glance he backpedaled. "Follow me?" When she said nothing he led her to a leather booth in a corner. The soft glow a candle only made her look more beautiful.

"Ari—"

"Don't call me that. You don't have the right."

He nodded, conceding. He hadn't been there. He was not a friend. He was not her boyfriend. "Ariadne. What I did to you, three years ago…was unacceptable. It still is. I don't really know how to make that up to you."

She scoffed, but her eyes never faltered.

"I'm not as confident." He sighed, "I don't like to admit it. But I'm a different guy in the real world. I'm not as confident and I don't have the same aura. I get to be the person I wish I was when I dream. It's part of why I loved it. And when I realized I really liked you, I put on the charm I wish I had in the dream, and then focused on my work so I wouldn't screw anything up when we were in reality. I didn't think it would go anywhere…"

"You regret the date?" She looked more hurt, and he lightly touched her soft arm.

"No! What I mean is…I never thought you would actually like me. And so when you accepted my offer…I panicked. Cobb was absolutely no help in giving me advice. Eames gave me a condom, and Miles told me if I broke your heart I would be dead. I was scared. And when we actually had a great time, I thought I could do it. That I had been wrong about myself the entire time. But…then I got home. And I had to call you. I couldn't find my courage. I couldn't be my dream self. I had a panic attack, and I never called you. Because I was too afraid. I regret that."

"You didn't call me again because you were afraid that you weren't going to be able to be the same guy I had feelings for?"

He looked down at the table, shamefacedly.

"I don't know why you did Arthur. I really don't."

It made him look up at her, confusion etched on his face. "What do you-"

"Arthur. You are EXACTLY who you were in the dream."

"When? How…" A million questions raced through him.

"You became the guy I loved right now. Right now. And it wasn't because you dressed so …perfectly tonight. It wasn't your eyes, or the flower in your lapel. It was the fact that you manned up, walked up to me, and explained yourself. You even told me one of your biggest fears. You showed courage, and nobility, and you were—quite frankly….a man. That's who I fell in love with."

He smiled widely, happiness filling his core. But then a look of confusion took over. "What about your date?"

"How did you—"

"You kept looking around when I asked you to talk. I may be an idiot for what I did, but I'm not an actual idiot in most situations."

She frowned, her eyes cast to the table. "I think he walked out on me. His name was Jeremy, we went to dinner once, and lunch today. He works at the same firm I do. He just started actually, and he told me he was going to get drinks but never came back."

"It's a big place…maybe…"

She shook her head. "No. Because if he was who I thought he was, he would have come storming up see what was going on when he saw me with you. No. He either left me, or he's with someone else, who's prettier than I am."

He shook his head forcefully, gently raising her head so that she looked directly at her. "No. There is no one hear more beautiful than you."

Tears glistened in her eyes, and she wiped them quickly.

"Would you like to dance?"

INCEPTION

The band was actually good. Of course, she didn't know how she could have expected it to be bad, since the party was this extravagant. Nobody knew who the benefactor of the party was, though he was rumored to be the executive of an energy company based somewhere in the East.

Although many couples were moving slowly across the dance floor, they seemed to be in a world of their own. That people were all around them ever seemed to register to them, and when the band changed songs, she hardly noticed it.

Instead, they talked slowly of life. Of jobs, of food, of movies and books. Ariadne found that he had read most of the books she had recommended to him, and the thought that he had gone out and devoured them simply because she had loved them made her warm inside in a way that Jeremy never could have.

In the background, a woman was singing a very romantic song, her voice slightly sultry as it moved slowly across the room. She found that, as she finally let herself break away from Arthur's chocolate eyes that they were standing under a gigantic chandelier, and that they were in the middle of the room. It was perfect.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

She thought for a second, her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms gently resting on her waist feeling so natural that she had to pause to take that in, before focusing on the question.

"I'm not doing anything. Why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out. On a date."

She smiled. "I would love to.

_Say that you love me  
>Say I'm the one<br>Don't kiss and hug me, and then try to run  
>I don't do drama<br>My tears don't fall fast  
>I want a love that will last<em>

If she really thought about it, the song would be perfect for their relationship. But as he gently pulled her in for a kiss, all thoughts vacated her head. She had found her happy ending. She just knew it.

xxxInceptionxxx

"10…9….8…7…"

He punched in the number, and then hit the 'call' button. It rang twice, and then it was promptly answered.

"Hello Mr. Stone."

"It's done. I did what you asked. I expect payment by the end of the week."

The man on the other line laughed. "Very well, Mr. Stone. You shall find your million dollars wired to an account in Switzerland by tomorrow morning.

Mr. Stone…once known as Jeremy exited the building, lighting a cigar as he steadily made his way to the train. It was a pity that he had been hired to woo that girl and bring her to the party so some other schmuck could take her. He would have tried his chance for a relationship—or at least a fuck.

"Happy New Year. A pleasure doing business with you."

"You as well Mr. Stone. A very Happy New Year."

Hanging up the phone, he tossed it into the trash, and took a cab toward Paris International Airport. He felt like going somewhere warm for the winter.

Meanwhile, Mr. Saito in Singapore laughed happily. He _always_ took care of his favorite people.

**Tada! I hope you enjoyed it! Three hours later, and this baby is complete! If you figured out it was Saito pulling the strings before he was revealed, than pat yourself on the back! If not, that's ok too. I put in some hints though along the way. :) I do hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you thought? Its my second Fanfiction, so I'm still a little nervous. **

**Thanks for reading! Happy New Year!**


End file.
